


A Grimm Romance (underfell papyrus x reader)

by WhiskeyLiquor



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, a Healthy relationship, a thing that has gone too far, gothic romance aesthetic, maybe smut idk yet, my underfell papyrus is different than the usual hope thats okie dokie, think the addams family, with good Communication and Admiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyLiquor/pseuds/WhiskeyLiquor
Summary: Gender neutral reader is the wife of Papyrus and they live in their creepy edgy house and do creepy edgy things while loving each other. Wholesome romance is seen in both the privacy of their own home and interacting with the world outside of it.Taking requests regarding this auhttps://undertaleonlyitsonlysans.tumblr.com/post/158951343945/headcanon-underfell-papyrus-and-his-so-are





	

Lightening cracked outside the large rain streaked window, illuminating a sharply furnished room of black and dark red. Thunder rolled and the light subsided casting a spell of shadow in its retreat. The sound of pelting water served as white noise for the room along with the ticking of a large grandfather clock and the random creaking of old wooden floors.

A human lay across a velvet couch swirling a crystal clear glass of liquid in one hand while their other brushed back strands of hair from their face. Their eyes gazed out at the bubbling clouds and a puff of white exploded from their lips as they exhaled. Despite the obvious chill, they made no move to gather the black silk robe closer to their body. The distinct click of their lovers feet to the floor caused the human to drift their attention from the window to the doorway. Instinctively they raise their hand in a welcoming gesture.

Papyrus was capable of walking through the house without bowing down or turning himself sideways, a small but important bit of comfort for him as he advanced onto his partner. He leaned down and grabbed their hand, bringing it to his mouth in a gentle kiss. Their palm graced his cheek and they teasingly rubbed their fingers against the side of his skull while their other hand moved to his chest. Now sitting up, the human kissed their lover and let out a content sigh. Papyrus held their hand to his face and used his other to support himself on the couch while he leaned near his partner. The two parted slowly and the human tilted their head.

"Would you prefer the bed or the leather seats in the east wing?"

Papyrus moved away from the couch and strode towards the wall. He grunted at his lovers' question and they watched with patient interest while he kneeled down. Within a few seconds, a spark and the gentle crackle of a fire joined in with the rain and clock. The human relaxed in their position on the couch, spreading their legs and leaning back against the plush arm of the furniture. Once the fire was steady Papyrus rose and once again stalked to his lover, gratefully situating himself between their legs and resting his head on their chest. He found comfort in the asgore sized couch and the steady heartbeat of his lover. The human rested their arms on his chest and lightly trailed their fingers over his ribs. 

"I had fun tonight with you at the gala."

Papyrus could feel their voice vibrating in their throat and he tenderly reached up a hand to lazily scratch at their scalp near the nape of their neck. His human let out an encouraging hum and leaned their head into his touch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do...do you think I was too much? What with the cape and all?"

He felt their head shake against his hand.

"Not at all. I felt that you had looked perfectly horrid."

Papyrus sunk into their body at this, his shoulders sagging slightly as the tension eased from them. Noticing this his lover moved their hands up to rub away any remaining stress. He begins to purr faintly, with the fire and the rain his partner has difficulty hearing it but they feel his rumbling noises against their stomach. They feel warm and safe as the bare skin of their legs rest comfortably against his hips. The thin fabric of the silk robe doing nothing to hide the shape and feeling of their body under his. Papyrus unconsciously snuggles closer to them, happy with the way his body moves with their breathing and how his bones sink into them. His partner closes their eyes as he continues to massage their head. Papyrus turns around and pulls himself up so their foreheads are touching. He moves his other hand to their scalp, sinking his fingertips into their hair but carefully as to not cause them any pain. He taps his teeth to their soft lips. 

Lightning once again sounds just by the window, hitting one of the large scraggly trees in their estate. Neither of them flinches from the display. The human curl their arms around his neck and moan against his mouth while they share a deep kiss. Papyrus groans lightly and pulls away, kissing down their neck.  
"I was going to surprise you with a treat tomorrow but secrets can be so difficult to keep whenever you're involved."

His lover chuckles at that remark, wrapping their legs around his waist.

"What's another secret to share?"

They place a chaste kiss to his skull and he drags his hands down their chest and holds their thighs in place around his body.

"I reserved the back table on the terrace for a 10 o'clock dinner tomorrow at your favorite place on the shore."

His partner let out a breathy laugh and squeezed their thighs in excitement.

"Coincidentally I have a surprise for you as well."

Papyrus looks at them with the slightest smile, waiting for them to continue.

"A cape, long black and heavy. Adorned with peppered fur and golden clasps."

They pull him into a kiss and he chuckles against their lips.

"You know me so well."

"It would be a shame not to know the one whom I love."

Papyrus lets out a hum of agreement and begins to whisper against their lips, as if afraid that someone else may hear;

"You are the most sublime, elegant and graceful creature to ever breathe on this earth. To lose you would be to lose darkness. To indulge in you is to indulge in the arts. Poetry is your words. Music is your voice. Paint is your eyes. Charcoal is your skin. Dance is your feet. To cast you aside is to cast aside one's own sanity but to bring you closer is to surrender it all the same."

His partner closes the gap and moans against his mouth. He sighs happily and pushes his hips into theirs. His lover pulls away and places delicates kisses around his face, holding his jaw with their hands as if he were delicate spun glass.

"I would sooner lose myself to death than have you lose yourself to your mind, my love. To be yours is a given but for you to be mine is a gift."

Papyrus is purring loudly, his thumbs rubbing circles into their thighs. He affectionately nuzzles his face into his partner's neck and breathes in their scent.

The tall dark house rests on an overgrown and dangerous property. It smells of pine, wood rot and dried sage. Often black smoke rises from its chimneys, undisturbed by the wind that makes the house snap and creaks. The crows are always too silent and watchful. It rains and storms more near the land there than anywhere else in the town. In this home there rests weapons, corpses, dark history and love.


End file.
